


It Ain’t Me

by chaircat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dwight’s POV, Jealousy, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: When Negan tells him to load Daryl up, Dwight is furious, but that’s nothing compared to what he feels at Negan’s following words to Rick.“I like him. He’s mine now.”-In which Dwight wants nothing more than to be perfect for his leader, but Negan only has eyes for Daryl.





	It Ain’t Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season 7, episode 3: The Cell.
> 
> If you think I sat and watched that episode, writing down every line for reference........ you’d be correct.
> 
> I’d feel bad for this, but I hate Dwight so..... *shrugs*
> 
> Unbeta’d. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dwight watches in satisfaction as Negan walks out of the RV. The kneeling group trembles in fear as the leather clad man speaks to them. Good, he thinks. They should be afraid. That fear amplifies when Negan saunters along the line, pointing Lucille at each person as he decides who to kill. Dwight notices a slight pause in the rhythm when Lucille is held before Daryl.

“A tiger,” Negan announces as part of his little rhyme, looking the bloodied man up and down appreciatively. Dwight grits his teeth, but tells himself it’s just part of the game.

When Daryl springs from his knees to attack Negan, Dwight is thrilled. He’s finally gonna get to take that threat out. He runs forward, aiming the man’s own crossbow at him. He asks his leader for approval, eager to please the man. Negan’s hand reaches out to grab Daryl’s hair, pulling his head back. Exposing him for easier access, Dwight assumes. Negan appraises the man below him before looking up at Dwight.

“You don’t knock this without trying it first,” he says with a seductive grin. The blond flushes. “Get him back in line.” Dwight drags the man back, filled with irritation and something darker that he isn’t willing to name just yet.

When Negan tells him to load Daryl up, Dwight is furious, but that’s nothing compared to what he feels at Negan’s following words to Rick.

“I like him. He’s mine now.”

~

Daryl is placed in a cell at the Sanctuary. Dwight is put in charge of breaking him. Days of the same mind-numbing song, shit sandwiches, and dark nothingness.

“Make it easy on yourself,” he tells the filthy man.

“I ain’t never gonna kneel.”

~

Dwight stands on the landing looking out at some of the workers, his mind drifting.

_He stood in Negan’s suite, shaking slightly. The man in question stood before him in a rare state of undress: regular layers abandoned, leaving him in a soft white T-shirt with his skin-tight jeans hanging low on his hips. He had a surprised look on his face and took a few steps closer. Dwight’s heart pounded faster as the distance between them shrank._

“He’s goin apeshit,” a voice interrupts his thoughts. Dwight snaps back to the present as Negan leans against the railing beside him, waiting for a response.

“Yup,” he nods in agreement. Negan smirks.

“And you? You are hustlin. It’s working. It’s working _slow_ , but hey man, some people are harder to break than others.” Dwight tries to ignore the note of respect in his leader’s voice. When that fails, he tries to convince himself that it’s aimed towards him.

“Yeah, he’s close,” he responds, not really wanting to talk about that man anymore. Negan laughs.

“Yeah he is! Since you’re doing such an awesome job, you wanna have a little blast from the past with you know who?” Dwight looks back at him, trying to push down his excitement at those words, knowing the other man wasn’t serious. Negan raises his eyebrow at him for a moment before chuckling lightly. “Kidding, man, lighten up. Pick whoever you want, as long as she says yes.” He pauses and looks at Dwight sympathetically. “Oh crap, are you okay down there? Your penis? I mean that guy, he, ah, clomped on it. Or is it…” he makes a sort of deflating noise, with a gesture to go with it.

“I’m fine,” he says, biting down the rush of humiliation. “But I’m gonna pass. And I’m cool.” Negan takes a step closer, scrutinizing him.

“Huh. Are you cool though, Dwight? I mean, I just said it was happy hour at the pussy bar and Dwight eats for free... and you’re telling me ‘No’. Is that cool?”

“I haven’t finished the job,” he answers quickly. “I-I haven’t earned it yet. Right?” Negan narrows his eyes.

“The hell you talkin about?” Ducking down to meet the shorter man’s eyes, he places his hand on his shoulder for emphasis. “You earn what you take.”

Before the conversation can continue, Dwight’s walkie goes off. He pulls it off his belt, relief flooding his system. Negan doesn’t take his eyes off him, holding his hand out. Dwight gives him the walkie immediately, trying to subtly avoid his eyes. Negan continues to watch him as he speaks to the other person, then throws it unceremoniously back at him. Dwight fumbles with it before speaking with the person for a moment, then replaces it on his belt.

“You?” Negan says, making sure the blond meets his eyes. “You don’t have to do it, Dwight.” He shrugs at the words, forcing a grin onto his face.

“I like to do it.” Negan laughs and closes the distance between them. Dwight’s heart races as he gently grabs the back of his neck and pulls him in, pressing their foreheads together. Dwight closes his eyes and savors the moment.

“Good boy,” Negan murmurs before hoisting Lucille and walking off. Dwight watches him for a moment and then turns to deal go deal with the situation that has arisen.

~

_“Let me get this straight,” the man began when he was a few feet away. He grinned darkly before continuing, moving slightly closer as he spoke. “You want to be my bitch?” Dwight shut his eyes momentarily, opening them to lock onto Negan’s._

__

__

_“Yes,” he answered firmly. Negan’s grin grew. He moved even closer, pressing Dwight into the door._

__

__

_“You want to be on your knees while I shove my dick in your mouth?” Negan asked, hand planting on the door beside his head._

__

__

_“Yes,” Dwight choked out, arousal pulsing through his body. Negan moved in, breath sweeping across his face._

__

__

_“You want to get my fat cock all nice and wet so I can spin you around and fuck your little ass with it?” he murmured into his ear. Dwight threw his head back with a groan. Negan pulled back slightly, mouth brushing his as he spoke quietly, grin still in place. “Yeah? You want that?”_

__

__

_“Yeah,” Dwight breathed out, cock throbbing in his pants. He wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them. Before he could, however, Negan was pulling away with a chuckle. Dwight watched in confusion as the man walked away._

__

__

_“Oh Dwighty-boy,” he sang as he sauntered over to his desk, pouring himself a drink before turning back and leaning on the edge. He kept his eyes on him as he drank. Lowering the glass, he swirled the liquid around a bit. “No,” he said finally._

~

Fat Joey tells Dwight about the incident when he returns. Tells him how Daryl somehow escaped his room and made it all the way outside before they showed up.

He makes sure not to leave out the part where Negan feigned striking him with Lucille, delighted when the other man didn’t even blink.

“I mean I would have been on the ground crying by that point,” he laughed. Dwight didn’t doubt that.

He made his way to his room, determined to finally break the man’s will. Violence obviously wasn’t going to cut it, so he had something else in mind. He grabbed what he needed in a determined haze, Fat Joey’s story replaying in his head.

_“You don’t scare easy! I love that!”_

~

He’s not surprised when Daryl refuses his food, especially with his mouth as swollen as it is. It still pisses him off, though.

“You should be dead,” he growls at the stubborn man. “But Negan’s taken a shine to you. Don’t forget that.” He hated saying those words, but it was true. He just hoped that once Daryl gave in, Negan would lose interest.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the photograph, placing it on the ground beside the beaten man. He shuts the door and turns on the music, leaning on the wall and listening. Moments later, the sobbing starts.

~

_Dwight chest tightened uncomfortably. “N-no?” he asked in a small voice._

__

__

_“C’mon. You’re really gonna make me say it?” When Dwight didn’t answer, Negan put the glass down with a sigh. The grin hadn’t still left his face. “You’re a good man, Dwight,” he said, walking towards him again. “A kickass soldier. Always do what you’re told. I like that. I like you.” He stopped in front of him. “But I do not wanna fuck you.” Dwight looked at the ground as he tried to keep it together. He looked back up at the taller man._

__

__

_“Why?” he asked. “I can be good for you. I’ll do whatever you want.” He moved forward and reached down, cupping Negan’s dick. His heart sank as he felt it was completely soft. “I can make you feel good,” he said desperately, hands moving to unzip his fly. Negan let him, staring at him expressionless. He wasn’t stopping him, so Dwight decided to prove his point._

__

__

_Dropping to his knees, he finished opening his pants and pulled Negan’s cock out his jeans. Even soft, the man was big. He wrapped his hand around him and began to stroke, determined to show him how good he could be._

~

“Jeee-sus you look awful,” Negan says when he pushes Daryl into the room. He doesn’t speak, just continues to stare at the ground. Negan smiles. “Don’t you worry. We’re gonna have Carson fix you all up. You thirsty? Here.” He grabs a glass of water and holds it out. Daryl doesn’t move. “Aw hell, I forgot. Your mouth is all puffed up like a baboon’s ass. Need a straw? D! Get him a straw, what’s wrong with you?” Dwight hurries to find one, wanting this all to play out just right. He finds a straw and hands it to him. Negan grins. “See that guy? He hustles. I like hustle. But believe it or not, things weren’t always cool between us.” Dwight freezes, afraid of where this conversation was gonna go. To his relief, Negan goes on to explain about Sherry and her sister. He stands behind Daryl and lets the story be told, not listening too closely to the words.

“And now look at him! BOW!” Dwight looks up to see his leader grinning at him. “One of my top guys. And we are totally cool.” Dwight smiled slightly. Negan turned back to Daryl. “The point being, I think you can be that guy. I think you are ready to be that guy. You look around here. This? Well, it can all be yours. All you gotta do is answer one simple question. Who are you?” Negan waited expectantly. Dwight tensed when a moment passed and Daryl didn’t respond. Negan’s smile darkened. “What, the cat got your tongue? You just overwhelmed by the awesomeness of this? I’m gonna ask you one more time. Who are you?” Dwight holds his breath as Daryl lifts his head and meets Negan’s gaze.

“Daryl,” the man says firmly. Dwight’s stomach drops. He starts to yell.

“This is the only-“

“Heeeeeyyy,” Negan cuts him off, tsking. “It’s cool, D. He made his choice. Ain’t my problem if he made a dumbass choice.”

~

Dwight is furious.

“You’re gonna wind up in that room or hanging on the fence!” Daryl looks up at him, eyes softer than he’s seen them.

“I get why you did it. Why you took it.” Dwight tenses. “You were thinkin about someone else. T’s why I can’t.”

Dwight leaves the other man in darkness. His words echo in his mind. He had no idea how right he was.

~

1 year later

~

“You wanted to see me?” Dwight asks hesitantly as he stepped into the room. Negan stands and walks out from behind his desk.

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Dwight stares at the spot to the right of the man’s head as he waits for him to continue. When he does, there isn’t a trace of amusement in his voice. “Look at me.” Dwight forces himself to meet his eyes, knowing better than to disobey. He feels a surge of fear when he sees the look on his face.

“Sir?” he asks meekly.

“I’ve been hearing things, Dwight. Things about you. Things that I do not want to believe because, last time I checked, you and I were cool.” He takes a step closer, tilting his head as he scrutinizes him. “Are we not cool, Dwight?”

“I-I don’t-“ Negan cuts him off quickly, taking yet another step closer.

“Because if we’re not cool, and what I’ve been hearing is true, then that’s some fucked. Up. Shit. Shit that I am not in the mood to deal with.” He looks at the shorter man expectantly with his eyebrows raised. Dwight hurries to reassure him.

“I don’t know what you’ve heard, sir, but it’s not true. We.. we’re cool. Absolutely cool.” Negan stares, looking entirely unconvinced. “I swear,” he adds on. Negan is silent another moment, before a grin breaks out on his face.

“Okay!” he announces, and turns back to his desk to sit down. Dwight is thrown.

“Okay?” he asks, not believing the man would let it go that easily.

“Okay,” Negan agrees. “If you say we’re cool, then we must be damn cool. Because I know my Dwighty boy wouldn’t lie to me.” He pauses to look at him seriously. “Right?”

“Right,” he answers quickly. Negan smiles.

“Then okay,” he responds. His eyes jump to the left of Dwight and he gets back up with a grin. “Daryl!”

Dwight spins, shocked to see him standing in the doorway. He hadn’t heard a sound of the larger man’s approach. Daryl keeps his head down as he stands there, seemingly uncertain as to whether or not to enter, until Negan beckons him over.

Dwight can’t help but glare at him as he moves to stand beside Negan, the man placing a hand on the back of his neck affectionately. He’s not able to removing the expression fast enough when Negan looks back at him. He swears he sees the hand tighten slightly.

“You showed up at just the right time, Daryl,” he says, gaze not leaving Dwight’s. “Dwighty and I were just having a little chat.” Daryl looks over at him for a moment before looking away again. Dwight chooses to stare at the desk instead of the men in front of him. He gaze snaps back up at Negan’s next words. “Did you know Dwight has had my dick in his mouth before?” His face flushed. Daryl looks at him again in confusion.

“Sir, I don’t-“ he starts, but Negan holds up a hand to stop him. He shuts his mouth immediately, weary of the direction this conversation was taking. Negan grins again.

“Yes he did. He dropped right down to his knees and tried to suck my dick. All after he told me how he wanted to be my bitch. My little fuck toy.” He turns then to look at Daryl, hand moving from his neck to his chin, lifting it to meet the other’s eyes. “He wanted me to have my way with him.” Dwight notices Daryl try to pull away, but Negan doesn’t let him. “Problem was, our Dwight here couldn’t even get me hard.” Dwight flushes with embarrassment. “Oh he tried, and I gotta give him points for determination, but he just couldn’t get me up for him.” Negan turns his attention back to him. “Isn’t that right, Dwight?”

He looks down at his feet, feeling both men’s gazes on him. Humiliated, he clenches his teeth and nods. Negan continues.

“It was a tough moment. There were emotions. But we got through it. Dwight continued to be one of my best men, even after having his slutty little dream shattered.” Dwight clenches his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. “Then you show up. Big, feisty, sexy Daryl. You damn sure catch my eye. All of the sudden, Dwight is no longer one of my best.” His voice hardens on the last sentence. Negan pulls away from Daryl slightly, focused entirely on Dwight. “Do you know why I think that is?”

Daryl speaks for the first time in a soft voice. “He’s jealous.” Dwight looks up at him, expecting to see cruel amusement, disgust, or even pity, but his face was unreadable.

“Damn right you are, Daryl! Damn right. You know what else I think?” Daryl shakes his head after a moment. Negan’s grin darkens. “I think he believes you’re not good enough. That he should be in your place.” Dwight starts to protest, but shuts his mouth immediately at a look from Negan. The leader walks back over to Daryl, closing the distance between them. “I think you should show him what those pretty lips of yours can do.” Daryl looks at him in confusion and anger.

“I ain’t suckin his dick,” he yells, backing away. Negan laughs.

“You think I’d let you touch someone else? Hell no.” As Daryl calms, he moves closer again. “I want you to suck my dick. Show him how well you can get me off. Show him why you deserve to be where you are. How you can do what he couldn’t.” When Daryl looks at Dwight with a hint of pity, he loses it.

“Go ahead,” he says, Negan turning to him in surprise. Dwight was sick of this guy. Let him try. Then Negan will see how useless he really is and forget all about him. “You think you’re better than me? Do it. Redneck assholes like you probably only know how to fuck squirrels anyway.”

Just as Daryl looks like he’s about to punch Dwight, Negan grabs him by the arm and whispers in his ear. Daryl looks at him with wide eyes. Negan raises his eyebrows with a grin. Daryl looks back at Dwight once more before dropping to his knees, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “fuck it”. Dwight crosses his arms, certain the dark haired man was about to be even more humiliated than he himself was.

Daryl unfastens Negan’s jeans and pulls his dick out. Dwight is pleased to see it’s still soft. He spits into his hand and wraps it around the man’s length, stroking firmly. Dwight clenches his teeth as his leader’s cock begins to harden in the redneck’s hand, getting thicker and longer as the seconds pass. Daryl’s tongue peeks out, swiping the head with little kitten licks. Negan is fully hard in no time, precome licked away as quickly as it appears. Dwight risks a glance up at Negan’s face and sees him grinning down at Daryl seductively.

In no time, Negan is breathing heavy, hips thrusting shallowly. He brushes his fingers through Daryl’s hair, pulling it out of his face. Dwight breaks a little at the tenderness in that gesture, his pants tightening with each pleasured sound that leaves his leader’s mouth. Daryl’s cheeks hollow as he sucks and suddenly Negan is pulling out of his mouth and taking himself in hand. He finishes half a dozen strokes later, come shooting all over Daryl’s face. He laughs breathlessly, catching some of his come on his thumb and rubbing onto Daryl’s mouth. The kneeling man looks up at him and sucks the digit into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Negan groans quietly. Finally he pulls away, tucking himself back into his jeans. Dwight’s breath quickens when he turns and starts walking towards him. The taller man stops a few feet in front of him and levels him with an impassive stare.

“Now,” he begins casually, as though he hadn’t just had an orgasm moments ago. “Daryl and I have an arrangement because, as you’ve just witnessed, he can do what you couldn’t. And he can do it really fucking well. So I’m hoping that whatever superiority complex you had going on, this has shown you where you really stand. I like you, Dwight! I really do! And that’s why I’m going to give you one last chance, and believe me when I say it will be the. Very. Last. One. And if I ever hear you talk to my Daryl like that again,” he moves to speak into Dwight’s ear. “I’ll give him the iron and let him put it anywhere he wants.” Dwight jumps as his hand brushes his clothed erection. “Anywhere,” he whispers. Dwight sucks in air as he steps away, not even realizing he’d been holding his breath.

“Yes sir,” he breathes out as Negan goes back to his desk. He pours a drink for Daryl, who had cleaned himself up during that time. Negan smirks and wipes a spot his jaw that he’d missed. Dwight looks away, unable to watch any longer. He turns to leave, desperate to be out of the room, but Negan calls his name. He looks back to see both men watching him.

“I think you owe Daryl here an apology.” Dwight grits his teeth and turns to the other man. He hates it, but Negan is right. He did what Dwight couldn’t. That deserves at least some respect.

“I’m sorry,” he says, meeting the other’s eyes. Daryl nods in acceptance.

“Wonderful! Now get the fuck out of here.” Dwight doesn’t hesitate to comply.

~

The door to his room had barely slammed shut when Dwight shoves his hand into his pants and jerks his throbbing cock furiously. It only takes a few strokes and he’s crying out, coming in his pants like a fucking teenager. When he catches his breath, he slams his fists onto the wall.

“Damn it,” he whispers, eyes clenched tight not enough to stop the tears that spill down his burning face.

**Author's Note:**

> What Negan whispered in Daryl’s ear to convince him was “If you get me off in less than five minutes, I’ll let you fuck my ass tonight.”
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!! *blows kisses*


End file.
